


Too Much To Handle

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Hogsmeade, M/M, Not Established Relationship, cuddling & cuddle attacks, liquid courage, the Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco's friends got him drunk and Harry decided it was time to take him home.





	Too Much To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for gameofdrarry2018.
> 
> Thank you again for the lovely beta Chris <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote for my third prompt :)  
> _______________________________
> 
> The Three Broomsticks  
> Drarry + Liquid Courage/Confessions - Minimum: 49 Maximum: 449
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Too Much To Handle  
> Author: gnarf  
> Rating: teen and up  
> Positon: The Three Broomsticks

Harry watched Draco from across the room while nipping on his beer. The Slytherins had eyed him strangely since they had entered the Three Broomsticks and started to get Draco drunk.  

 

Draco had looked like shit when they arrived. He had glanced nervously around until he met Harry's eyes and turned red before he shuffled to one of the free tables on the far end of the pub and sat down.

 

Around midnight, Draco stumbled through the pub to visit the loo and Harry finally snapped as he watched him return and crash into one of the tables on his way.

 

“Hey lad, you really should go over there and bring him home. You're all jumpy and riled up, that's no fun,” Seamus stated.

 

Harry huffed as he spotted the concerned looks his friends gave him and got up to do just that.

 

Reaching the table the Slytherins currently occupied he got greeted by a loud “Ohhhh, look who's here?” from Parkinson who nudged Draco in the ribs with her elbow and laughed loudly.

 

Looking up, Draco's face paled as he tried to focus on Harry. “What you want?”

 

“I'm here to bring you back home. Get up Draco, let's go.”

 

“‘s unnecessary, Potter. ‘s only few houseses fr'm here.”

 

“I know, I live next door.”

 

Harry stared at Parkinson who squealed again until she shut up and Draco stood, nearly tripping on his first few steps.

 

Putting an arm around Draco's middle he guided him out of the pub and towards their small houses.

 

“You know what Potty? Pans said you'd do that. Bu’ I didn’ believe her. Why you do this?”

 

If Harry wasn't so concerned about Draco's health he'd find him adorable like this.

 

“Because I care, and because you drank too much and I wanted you to get home safely.”

 

Harry's breath hitched as Draco stopped dead in his tracks and threw his arms around Harry, hugging him so tight it nearly hurt.

 

“You're so adorable, Potty. My shining Knight.”

 

Draco's voice sounded all choked up, and Harry was rendered speechless. Not knowing what to do now, he helplessly patted Draco's hair and waited for him to let go again.

 

Fifteen minutes and two other cuddle attacks later, he finally had Draco in his living room for a sobering potion before he'd send him next door to sleep off that night.

 

When he returned with the vial he found Draco snuggled into the blanket Molly had given him, fast asleep.

 

The view was too much for him to handle. His last thought when he pulled off Draco's shoes was, that nobody really could be mad at him for falling in love with Draco.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
